


The Weeping

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Horror, M/M, Romance-ish, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wasn't a bad dream, but something did terrify me last night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeping

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick for Halloween, so Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you’re all having fun no matter what you’re doing!

The night was young, clouds floating past the full moon as little monsters and fairy tales ran from home to home, holding out their bags and buckets, saying the traditional “Trick or treat!” Ghoulish and friendly decorations hung outside houses, placed in the ground to welcome all who came to the front doors, the screams from the haunted house echoing around those who lived nearby. The two detectives had the night off, for it being a Saturday, and they had chosen to watch a movie marathon, only pausing it when they’d hear the doorbell. “Two Disney princesses and a witch.” Sebastian said as he returned to the den.

“Oh.”

Sebastian’s browns furrowed as Joseph, for the entire day, had sounded odd. He wouldn’t say scared exactly, but on edge certainly. “What’s botherin’ you? Have a bad dream last night or somethin’?”

“No…no, it’s just me.” He offered a smile. “Sorry Seb, I just…” he sighed. “It wasn't a bad dream, but something did terrify me last night.”

“And now you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to bring it up less it makes me sound crazy.” He sighed. “But, in the middle of the night, I swear I heard a woman crying under our window.” He shivered. “It was so clear and loud enough to wake me. I-I checked outside and found no one…it just has me shaken up is all.”

Sebastian ran his hand over Joseph’s back. “I’m sure it was just your mind. It is Halloween after all.”

“…I…yeah.” He smiled. “You’re probably right.”

Sebastian kissed Joseph’s head. “So, this mean you don’t wanna go to the haunted house?”

A small laugh broke past Joseph’s lips. “No thanks Seb. I’ve already had my fair share of haunted houses when I was younger.”

“Went to a lot in Canada?”

“Mm hm. I went yearly with an old friend until we grew out of it a little after out twentieth birthdays. It was hosted by our local Science Center but they eventually moved it up to an old mansion with a cornfield. A haunted corn maze which didn’t work out as well as the haunted house did.”

“Mansion haunted?”

“Was said to be but I never wanted to find out.”

“Believe in ghosts?”

“I think so.” He pushed up his glasses. “I’ve had certain experiences when I was little.”

“Really now? Like what?”

“Scratching at my door, a weird ball of light, a toy I used to have spoke without anyone pressing its button since it was in my closet and a picture on the wall fell down without any reason for it too…and now this crying, but I hope you’re right when saying it was just my imagination.”

“I’m sure it is, but I’m glad I didn’t live in a house like that.”

“I ended up having to sleep with a light on and music playing, which of course, as you know, I know longer do.”

“Good thing too. I dunno how I’d sleep with you if you had to have music playing.”

“You wouldn’t. You need your dead silence to sleep but then your snoring breaks the silence.”

“I don’t snore…well, _that_ loudly, right?”

“Loud enough.” He smirked. “No, it’s fine. Sort of comforting.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Good.”

Joseph kissed him then stood. “I’m going to grab a drink before we continue the movie. Want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Alright.”

Joseph entered the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. He drank half of it in the kitchen before filling it back up but as he meant to return to Sebastian, he paused hearing the crying again. It was the same female voice from before, weeping, quivering. It sent a chill up his spine, swallowing became difficult but he turned around, stepping toward the door that lead to the backyard. He took a breath, the pushed the door open, a relieving breath escaping him finding no one outside. “You comin’?” he heard Sebastian call.

“Yes.” His reply came out weaker then he wanted, but he closed the door and returned. “Sorry.” He apologized. “I…just thought I heard the crying again.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“It’s probably just the day.” He pat his thigh. “Now, c’mon. Sit.”

Joseph chuckled, taking a place on Sebastian’s lap, feeling Sebastian’s arm wrap around his waist. “You’re going to have to let me go if we get a knock or ring.”

“I know.”

To Joseph’s delight, they weren’t interrupted again until the movie ended and Sebastian let him free to answer the door. A vampire and werewolf stood there, holding up their buckets and Joseph smiled, offering compliments to the costumes and candy into the bags before closing the door but then again, he heard it. The sobbing had gotten louder and he could pinpoint the source from down the dark hall, their bedroom. He ignored really everything as he approached the bedroom.

He shoved open the door and when he expected a spirit. He frowned greatly when he saw a tape recorder on the bed. “Sebastian!” he called but his shout blocked Sebastian’s reply. He spun around to find Kidman laughing nearly on the floor. “What the hell?”  
She snickered. “Sorry Joseph, but Sebastian wanted to trick you.” She smirked. “He offered me fifty dollars to do this, so how could I say no?”

Joseph crossed his arms, tensing when arms wrapped around him. “Seb.” He sneered. “Asshole.”

Sebastian smirked, kissing Joseph’s cheek. “I had to.”  
“Mm.”

Kidman pat his shoulder. “Hey, it’s just a little scare.” She snickered, taking the recorder and turning it off. “C’mon Joseph, it was the perfect time too!”  
Joseph kept a stern face for a while longer before it broke and he laughed. “Fine, I won’t hold this against you two.”

Sebastian kissed his cheek then moved to pay Kidman when both of them paused. Kidman checked the recorder and it was off, but they could hear weeping, sobbing, near screaming outside the window. They looked at one another then turned to Joseph who didn’t look unnerved at all. “What?” he asked.

“…can’t you hear the crying?” Sebastian asked.

Joseph cocked his head, brows furrowing in confusion. “What crying?”


End file.
